


On the House

by winterironspiderling



Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pre-Slash, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Sweet Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Day Eighteen of WFFC//Peter gets stood up by his date, and Bucky is his waiter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 173
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	On the House

**Author's Note:**

> Soft working class Bucky being a waiter (or a clerk at Wal-Mart) sends me. Apparently, I also have a weakness for writing about failed Quentin/Peter because I've chosen him to be the token douchebag in many of my stories even though Jake G is my fave. Oops sksk.

Peter got to the restaurant a bit before 7, half expecting Quentin to be there already. He knew he was early, so he tried not to worry.

“Your waiter tonight is Bucky. He’ll be right with you," the hostess explained while she led him to a table.

\--

“Hi, I’m Bucky. What can I get you to drink?”

“Oh. Uhh. I’m sort of waiting for somebody?”

“That’s fine. I’ll get you a drink and come back when they get here.”

“Okay. Can I have a Sprite. Please?”

“Sure thing,” Bucky smiled. “Be right back.”

Peter tried not to be nervous—any more nervous than usual—but as the minutes ticked by, he became more concerned.

At 7:30, he was still hopeful, but 7:30 became 8.

Of course. It made no sense that Quentin would actually want to date him. It had all been a joke, or maybe Quentin had decided last minute he didn’t want to bother. Peter supposed Quentin could be dead or something, but he doubted it.

Bucky came back periodically to refill Peter's Sprite.

Each time Peter felt more embarrassed.

“So what’s the scoop?” Bucky eventually asked.

Peter sighed. “I’m pretty sure I’m being stood up.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you still want to order food?” Bucky asked. “You're here...might as well eat.”

“I guess,” Peter said. “You know…I knew this was too good to be true.”

“How do you know she’s standing you up? She could just be late.”

Peter raised his eyebrows. “I checked his social media, and he’s online on like all his accounts.”

“What an asshole,” Bucky frowned. “Here, just pick something off the menu. It’ll be on the house.”

“Really?” Peter’s eyes watered. “That’s really nice of you.”

Bucky shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not letting you go home sad. Let me fix you up.”

“Thank you.” Peter smiled despite his embarrassment.

An hour later, Peter had finished a spinach dip appetizer, shrimp alfredo, and a brownie sundae that Bucky had dropped off without asking.

Peter couldn’t be upset anymore after such a delicious meal and after being treated so kindly by Bucky.

“Seriously,” Peter insisted. “Let me at least pay for the drink and appetizer. I feel way too guilty.”

“No,” Bucky refused.

“Won’t you get in trouble?” Peter worried.

Bucky smiled. “You know, the more I get to know you, the more I don’t understand what this douchebag’s problem is.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re sweet,” Bucky explained. “Which is why I’m definitely not taking your money. Like I said. On the house.”

Peter blushed. “If you’re sure…I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome.”

Peter got up to leave. “See you around, Bucky.”

“Yeah. See you.” Bucky waved and returned to the kitchen.

When Peter was sure the man was gone, he left a twenty and a napkin with his phone number on the table.

If Bucky thought he was so sweet, maybe he’d call.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the end line gave me serious Moriarty vibes when he tells Sherlock, "I gave you my number...thought you might call."


End file.
